LSP
LSP was a group on bungie.net that was led by Linkned, and later Hotshotesquire. It died out in 2008. The Conflict Begins LSP began as a final stand between the creator Linkned, and the duo Crazedskater and Urmommaisfat]. Linkned's groups had previously fallen due to the fact that Urmommaisfat was able to gain control of his account, so he created an inactive alt to hold the title as Admin. Crazedskater and Urmommaisfat felt that they could not take over the group, and considered it a mild annoyance. However, LSP's member count grew at an alarming rate. Withing 3 days, the group had 47 members. The member count continued to grow rapidly until it reached its peak of about 395 members. The duo soon became jealous of Linkned's group, since all Crazedskater and Urmommaisfat were known for was destruction. The two decided that they would find some way to take over LSP. Crazedkater started to create a group meant for big time conquerors, called Demonic Snipers. Meanwhile, by chance Urmommaisfat found the secluded group The Dark Chapter, and joined it. He quickly climbed the ranks and soon ended up with Full Control when the leader (MBM) left. Now both Crazedskater and Urmommaisfat became even more threatening to LSP. Trouble Within In its prime, LSP became perhaps one of the most popular groups known to bungie. The moderators were fair, the people were happy, and the leader didn't really do anything except for changing the names of the ranks and asking for alliances. But Linkned soon became paranoid with Urmommaisfat and Crazedskater's growing power. He first closed the membership of the group, to prevent any spammers from coming in. The group's members were upset about this, claiming that the leader was getting paranoid. This wasn't the first of Linkned's actions however, he soon began taking away the powers of the mods, believing that they were working for the enemy. Soon, the representatives of the allied groups became increasingly worried. One particular person, Dogbert14, decided that Linkned was abusing his powers, and asked Urmommaisfat for help. Urmommaisfat was more than willing to help, and asked Dogbert, while he still had his mod powers, to open up the membership. The Fall Once the membership was opened, Crazedskater began pouring his spammers into the group, causing havoc and confusion. Linkned began to panic, and asked the user ReD to help him. ReD told him that he needed the account information of the group's leader. Linkned complied, not knowing that ReD was working for Urmommaisfat. With Urmommaisfat in control of the group, all hope was lost for Linkned. Crazedskater began to talk about taking down every group the mods were in. And just like that, he was booted from the group. Urmommaisfat had planned the entire event in order to take down Crazedskater. Urmommaisfat transfered the power to Hotshotesquire, a High Alliance representative. Urmommaisfat was silenced forever by Achronos, after trying to lure out the Separatists in order to defeat them once and for all. Dogbert14 plotted to destroy LSP, but his plans were stopped by Iamthey, who found out and informed Hotshotesquire, which caused Dogbert to be banned from LSP. Hotshotesquire would later leave the group, driving it into inactivity and forever sealing it as a graveyard group.